Forum:FerbnessaShipper
Toward the end of this video taken at the 2009 Comic-Con Phineas and Ferb panel, Dan Povenmire states that he thinks that Ferb and Vanessa will get together when the age difference doesn't matter as much, i.e. when they're old enough that it isn't such a big deal. As for Johnny, it's never stated that he's Vanessa's boyfriend; all the episode showed was that she had a crush on him. Personally, I don't have any strong opinions on either ship; I'm just answering the question of why the ferb/Vanessa ship exists. Why this ship? Why are there so many people willing to support Ferb/Vanessa when it's already been shown that Vanessa has Johnny, a boyfriend closer to her own age? Considering the episode Johnny appears in is one of the most popular episodes of the series, I doubt us fans are actually just forgetting he exists. And I still think it's more likely Ferb will just end up with one of the Fireside Girls (preferably Gretchen, as you can probably guess). Not to mention that if Vanessa actually was romantically interested in Ferb, it would make her a pedophile, and I'm certain Disney would not want that. --JeremyCreek 08:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :For the same reason people ship Ferb with Gretchen: they think the two of them would make a good couple. It's all a matter of opinions. Just be glad that our fandom isn't a tenth as bad as, say, Kim Possible's, where any two characters are liable to get shipped together regardless of gender, good/evil alignment, etc. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 18:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I support this ship because well, Ferb and Vanessa have talked to each other, actually made eye-contact, and let's not forget that Vanessa kissed him, making his dream come true. I don't think anybody's forgetting about Johnny. Ferb and Vanessa is just so darn cute! The age difference frankly means nothing to me. My parents are 10 years apart, and last time I checked, 10 was greater than 6 years. Unless for some reason you think the male has to be older than the female, because other than that, they'd make a great couple. But that's my opinion and I'm stickin' to it. Stick it to the man! -Kittyfire 21:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::But that's only because it needed to be shown onscreen, given that Ferb's one of the main characters. Who knows how Vanessa/Johnny (and Ferb/Gretchen, for that matter) interact offscreen? Chances are Vanessa's had a lot more romance with Johnny (who she's definitely talked to and made eye contact with) that we just haven't been allowed to see. I highly doubt she'd be really romantically interested in Ferb (who doesn't even know her name, despite the fanfics that claim he does) anyway; need I point out again that she only kissed him to say "thanks for helping me out", not "I'm burning with passion for you"? Besides, not all kids keeps their childhood crush forever, especially when there's an age gap between the crusher and the crush, so Ferb will likely move on as he grows older and just find love with Gretchen instead. (After all, Jacobo from The Replacements had the same deal as Ferb; he had quite a crush on Todd's mom before he finally hooked up with Tasumi, which I should mentioned was only hinted at once prior to that.) --JeremyCreek 21:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oooh, oooh, my turn. Well, a whole bunch of you probably know who I ship - Ferb/Gretchen. This does not mean, however, I am anti-Ferb/Vanessa. I am merely a balanced shipper. With regards to JeremyCreek, he has some valid points. However, in regards to his paedophile comment, this will only really prohibit a relationship during the current stage of their life. Outside of this timeframe, and indeed the Canon, their ages will become less significant as they age. It's the common senario: A 13 year old dating a 17 year old sounds insane, but a 34 year old dating a 37 year old... isn't so, so a full on relationship within the show is not as likely as first thought, especially if their ages are cemented as 10 ( year gap). Johnny is a good point, and he will need to be dealt with somehow before anything can advance between ANY ship involving Ferb, which may be a setup for a valentines or Series Finale - unless they pull a "Brother Chuck", but I doubt that will sit well with many of the fans. I still believe Ferb and Gretchen is a good pairing, but merely beacuse I find it to be really, really, cute. Yes, that's moreso than Ferb and Vanessa, and that's my opinion. In all truthfulness, I'm glad we are actually able to have this discussion WITHOUT killing each other. This wall of Text™ left by SomeoneDmessage :Would you guys quit arguing already??? It's bad enough I had to end a shipping war two days ago. NOW THIS?!!!??? This game to see who's pairing for Ferb gets on Phineas and Ferb, is nothing but a big Shipping War! Now look, I don't if Vanessa is too old for Ferb, Love between Ferb and Gretchen will never happen, or even Emily is just fanon. This F/V F/G F/E shipping has turned into a big argument is just downright ridiculous. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am actually regretting that I made Emily up. She is causing to much trouble! I hope that the creators will end this so they will NOT pair ferb with anyone! sorry. That is my suggestion. ~Disneygirl :Ok, this shipping war has nothing to do with Emily. She is just a made up character that belongs in the Fan wiki. She's not interfearing with anything. This is between Ferb/Vanessa and Ferb/Gretchen. Let me ask you a few questions, JeremyCreek; Do we really care what the characters do offscreen? Not really, no. Have we seen any contact with Ferb and Gretchen? No, and most likely we won't. The only Fireside Girl that has a crush on anyone, besides Phineas/Isabella, is Ginger and Baljeet. I personally don't ship them, for I ship Baljeet and Mishti. But no other Fireside Girl has love affections. You know, so far. Age difference means nothing. Nothing! And I think we actually won't be able to have this discussion without killing each other, cause I'm in the mood for killing right about now. Gah! -Kittyfire 00:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::sigh Again, I need to say, the show is not over yet; I still think there's a likely chance they'll end up incorporating the idea of Ferb/Gretchen into the show, especially if they could do it with Baljeet/Ginger (which, need I remind you, didn't even have a fandom before it got revealed on the show). And why is it whenever I bring Vanessa's boyfriend, Johnny, into the subject, you just plain ignore him?! Clearly, he was put on the show so that Vanessa would be in a relationship that doesn't look weird. Even if it's not Gretchen who Ferb ends up with, Vanessa would already be in college by the time he's a teenager, and maybe already married. --JeremyCreek 04:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) And this deals with the Ferb/Vanessa shippers userbox HOW exactly? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 03:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm getting really sick and tired of this whole war thing and am stepping in for arbitration. Look, like Toph pointed out in his Crat Corner for the latest Gazette issue, these shipping wars are doing nothing but dividing our community, and frankly add absolutely nothing but personal attacks and tear away at the friendships we've formed on the wiki and as a community in general. Shipping wars themselves are ridiculous subjects — I've never gotten into them myself for good reasons — but are usually just simple discussions and light arguments over if one character should get with this one or that one. However, like this case, they tend to escalate to the points where dozens of forums, discussion pages, user talks, and blogs are swarming with arguments over one shipping being better then another. It's nothing but a vicious cycle and will get no one anywhere. :Now, to JeremyCreek: I understand you hold strong to your belief on shipping, and I don't blame your for that — in fact, I respect you for doing so — but you need to understand that one shipping is not superior the rest. This goes for everyone — all fans have their belief, and that doesn't make one shipping better then another. Arguing over how ridiculous one shipping is, or how much more sense another makes, just gets out of control and lead to constant arguments and such that flood the wiki. This is nothing personal against you or anyone else who has participated in these discussions, but declaring another shipping "pedophilia" and such is really just inappropriate for a website about a kids show. :I would just like to ask everyone to calm down, think about this, and just try to better the wiki and not argue over shipping. And I'm not saying don't talk about shipping — just don't start a war over it. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from and are not insulted by any of this. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 02:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) This discussion has been moved into a forum because it was getting off-topic for the purpose of a Talk page: to discuss how to improve the page itself. — RRabbit42 03:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I wish I could ship you shippers on a ship, after which, you wull end up in ship-shape condition. Ok, that was a TERRIBLE attempt at a tounge twister, but hey, its the effort that counts. But in all seriousness, I agree here with Flash. There is REALLY no point in arguing over which pairing is better. I like all of them, though I am biased towards Candace and Jeremy. Just enjoy things for what they are. Life is too short to be arguing over petty things. BigNeerav 00:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I don't care about Jonny, he is only shone in one episode, and there isn't any good proof that they actually are together. If they were together, he would have been metioned by Vanessa at least one other time in the show.I think it's just the kind of thing where thaey are friends, but Vanessa may think he's cute. I don't think those two will ever have anything serious to do with each other. I don't like the idea of Ferb and Gretchen eighter. The main reason: why? There is absolutely NO evidence that they like each other at all. You might as well pair up Ferb and Ginger, it has the same affect, it's silly. They have nothing to do with each other. I have nothing against J&V shippers or F&G shippers,I just don't agree. But, whatever floats your boat, ya know? Although, Jonny and Vanessa does make more sense then Ferb and Gretchen but still. I support Ferb and Vanessa liking each other, and paired together, but maybe not girlfriend and boyfriend. I like Ferbessa. ~~ILovePhineasAndFerb~~ I wrote this before I knew how to sign my name properly. Sooo... "i wrote this." ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well Ferb could be anywhere from 10-14 so it may only be, what, a 2 year differemce? Anyway Johnny is supposed to be forgotten, we haven't heard anything from him for awhile. I'm suspecting that Dan and Swampy simply left him out so Ferb and Vanessas relationship wouldn't be troubled. Phineas and Ferb doesn't seem like the type of show that puts in the jealously or multiple crushes concept in their relationships, this is why I don't believe in FerbxIsabella. I think they like to keep the relationship concept in Phineas and Ferb simple.EriktheEagle 16:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) from [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC): I don't think that's necessary.... Blahblahblah628 01:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ferbnessa